The Mile High Club
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Aang is a successful CEO. He has wealth, fame, and a trophy wife...but nothing makes him happier than when he's up in the air, away from his problems...and with his secret lover. One-shot Kataang


**So this is my first one shot and SubDelBub was kind enough to hold my hand through it all.**

**Sub: I would like to assure you all, that at no point in time, did I hold his hand**

**TEB: Yeah yeah, whatever. The idea came to him and he was kind enough to let me write it while he is suppose to be writing 'The Unknowns'**

**Sub: And I have Finals...so shut up and count yourself lucky**

**TEB: Whatever, anyways, I hope you like it:**

Toph kissed his cheek, "Good luck on your business trip honey."

Aang smiled, "Thank you, tell Teo I said hi." He got into the limo that awaited him and it drove off. He loosened his tie and relaxed. The stresses at home were getting too much for him. Aang hated his life at home, there were only a couple good things about his life: His jobs and his long trips. Being the CEO of the most used Air line in the world was stressful. Unlike most CEO's, Aang cared about how his company effected the world. He made sure all the workers were happy, the people who flew never had any complaints and making sure his planes were up to date with the latest technology. But with a high paying job, came his 'trophy wife'. He met Toph Bei Fong almost five years ago, they were married and he made sure that she was dressed with the latest fashion and was never left unhappy. What he didn't realize was that she was cheating on him behind his back with his friend Teo. He didn't hold it against him, Toph was beautiful. When Toph became pregnant with their first child, he was exuberant. When their child was born, that was the last day of his 'perfect' life. It was obvious the child wasn't his and Aang decided to just go along with it. He used his family as a nice image of his business, hoping people would be attracted more to his company, thinking it was family focused. Aang lived his depressing life, living it day by day…until a couple years ago. The limo entered the gate of the Airport and went across the tarmac until they reached his company plane: The Blue Arrow. The driver got out to open the door for him put Aang opened it before him. "John, what have I told you about trying to open the door for me?"

The driver chuckled, "It doesn't hurt to try Mr. A." He opened the trunk and handed Aang his suitcases.

"Thank you John." He gave his driver a $50 and continued on to his plane. The small staircase was out for him. Aang climbed the staircase and was greeted by his favorite flight attendant.

"H-Hello Mr. White," The mocha skinned woman greeted. Her name was Katara. She was the main reason he loved his trips. Katara was hired to be his personal attendant a couple years ago. They had started a good friendship, joking with each other constantly. But one flight, Aang had gotten up to use the bathroom and caught Katara in the small room pleasuring herself. It was awkward between them at first, but she confessed to him that she had fallen in love with him. Ever since then, they had started a secret love affair. Katara wasn't happy about being the 'other woman', but Aang assured her that his wife had been cheating on him since the beginning and even had another man's child. Their 4th meeting, Katara became pregnant with his child. He assured her that he would make sure that all the expenses would be paid for and would even visit their child as much as he could. She continued to be his personal attendant after the pregnancy to keep up appearances. Aang would usually make up an excuse of long business meetings and would sneak off to Katara's house to see their child. His name was Tenzin, he looked just like him. He was at least 3 by now and when Katara would come with Aang, her sister Yue would look after her.

Aang smiled at the nervousness of his secret lover, "I know I have to remind John about the formal name, but I didn't think I would have to say anything to you."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm just making sure, I didn't know if someone else was coming."

"I wouldn't let anyone else come ruin our small time with each other." Aang assured her. He continued towards his usual seat, setting down his suitcase beside him. Katara shut the door to the plane and joined him in the main cabin.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Katara asked.

He shook his head, "Not right now Katara." The pilot came into the cabin, dampening his mood a little.

"Mr. White, it's an honor to be your pilot today. When I heard that you needed someone for your 11 hour flight to England, I was the first one of offer my services. Again, thank you so much of this opportunity." The pilot said.

"Well, we'll see how you do and hopefully we don't have a problem. I've had too many horrible pilots..."

The pilot was silent, thinking he may have gotten himself into something bad. "He's messing with you Keith." Katara finally told him. "He likes to mess with his new pilots sometimes."

Keith took a long sigh, thankful he didn't do anything to piss him off. Aang just got up and laughed, "Sorry about that, but it's kind of my thing to mess with people. Just respect my privacy and we will get along swimmingly. I get enough attention when I do my charity events and all that stuff, I need my workers to be perfectly fine and relaxed during this, can you do that Keith?" He nodded. Aang patted him on the shoulder, "Good to hear. How soon can we take off?"

"I've already got the okay Mr. White, we can take off now." Aang gave him a nod as he went back to his chair and Keith went back to the cock pit.

He buckled himself and Katara did the same beside him. "You've always got to ruin my fun don't you?"

She smiled lightly, "If I didn't, I'm sure he would have crapped himself."

They listened as the plane turned on and waiting for them to start moving. "How is Tenzin?"

Katara looked around briefly, making sure no one had snuck up on him. "Looks like you more and more every day."

"How's the house? Do you need somewhere bigger? Or maybe more clothes for the baby or yourself?" Aang asked.

She shook her head, "No, everything is perfect…except that one thing…"

Aang felt the guilt way on his heart again. He knew that not being there for her and Tenzin all the time was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. All the nights she spent alone… "Katara, I promise there will be a time where you and I will be able to publically be together."

"When?" Katara asked, hearing the hurt in her voice. "You always say it Aang…but more time passes."

He couldn't take it anymore. The pain that was in his life was now transferring over to her, she didn't deserve to be in any pain. It was his entire fault that she had a secret child with him. Katara was surprised to feel his hand go over hers and squeeze it lightly, "After this trip…this will be the last of our secret affair…I will file the divorce papers with Toph."

"But what about Toph…I can't let her take half of your business because of me…" Katara said.

"She signed a prenuptial agreement. I keep my company and my money. I have the best lawyers in the nation. Toph won't able to touch one more penny. It won't matter anyways, Teo owns stock in the biggest companies in the world, she won't be changing lifestyles anytime soon." Aang assured her. "We will be able to live together soon and won't have to keep our relationship in the shadows."

Katara undid her buckle and jumped on his lap, smashing her lips against his. He smiled against her lips as held him tighter, "Thank you so much Aang, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Anything for you Katara," He told her. She quickly buckled herself back in as the plane started to move. It took off from the ground and they waited for the confirmation for them to be able to walk around. Keith told them told them it was alright and they unbuckled and went back towards the small room in the back where Aang usually slept. They past the stair case that went down into where they kept the food and the crew sometimes slept. A worker spotted them passing.

"Mr. White," The man came up the stairs and saw that Katara was with him. "Oh Katara, were you helping him with something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Mr. White needs a back massage. He has a pain in his lower back and I'm going to help him with it."

He cocked an eyebrow, "_You're_ going to give him a back massage? Katara? The Flight Attendant?"

"Yes, she is," Aang told him. "Katara has a degree as a masseuse. She's one of the only people, other than my wife or my doctor that I will allow to touch my body. Katara knows exactly what she is doing and knows her limits. Do you have a problem with my preferences?" He asked.

The man shook his head, "No sir, I just didn't know Katara was a masseuse."

"It's fine, but please, let her do her job. I'm in a lot of back pain." Aang said as they continued back to the room.

"Oh sir, what would you like to eat?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine without anything right now, but I'll be sure to inform you when I am hungry." Aang said as he and Katara went into the room. She shut the door behind them. "He's a real Nosey Nancy."

"Sorry," She apologized for her co-worker. "I think he has a crush on me or something."

"Oh really?"

Katara smiled, "He can't stand up to you Aang." She kissed him, both of them falling back on the bed. They stripped off each other's outer clothes until Aang was in his boxers and Katara was in her bra and panties.

He smiled as she hovered over him. Aang examined her choice in underwear, lacy baby blue bra and matching lacy baby blue boy shorts. "I like these." He pulled at her underwear. "But I would like them better off you." Aang stripped them off her until her naked body was pressed up against his. After having his child, she was adamant about being naked in front of him again. She was worried that he wouldn't want her anymore since her body wasn't as tight and perky as it previously was. But she was wrong, his lust for her didn't cease. Katara pulled off his boxers and didn't even take breath before putting him inside her. They groan at the familiar feeling. Like a bicycle, both of them never forgot their fluid flow between them, like how the wind and water pushed and pulled together. Katara moved her hips against his, increasing the pleasure between them. Their kissing was rough, their hands were all over each other and their love never stopped. Soon they got lost in the pleasure that they felt as if they became one, hitting highs that neither have felt without each other.

"Aang," She groaned.

"Katara," He grunted. "I'm almost there." Without answering, her legs wrapped around his waist, accepting his awaited seed inside her. A couple more thrust and Aang emptied himself inside her, bring Katara to her orgasm also. They lied in each other's arms, letting the euphoric feeling slowly let them down. Katara ended up on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're amazing Katara…"

"No I'm not," He rolled his eyes with a grin, Katara was never able to accept his compliments.

He held her tighter, "Shut up and take a complement." She leaned up and kissed him. Aang smiled as she dug her head into the crook of his neck, counting the hours until he would officially be his.

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome back to TMZ. The breaking news of the day is that youngest billionaire in the world, Aang White, is officially divorced from his wife Toph Bei Fong. According to our sources, after he got off his plane from his trip to England, he immediately went to file the divorce papers. But this is where the plot thickens. His wife announced that their child together isn't of blood relation to him and is actually best friend of Aang White's, Teo Jones. Since the divorce, Toph has moved in with her new sugar daddy and hasn't batted an eyelash. To our surprise, our favorite charity man isn't taking this hard. He has announced his relationship to his personal flight attendant, Katara Aqua and said that he would also adopt her child as his own. Strangely, the child looks exactly like Aang…could it be that Katara was the other woman in the relationship that was bound to crash and burn after Toph cheated? Or just a slight coincidence? We'll keep you updated as the story progresses. In other news, the hottest new cartoon show…"<em>

**-SubDelBub & TEB18 AKA Batman and Robin**_  
><em>


End file.
